The present invention relates to a process for the production of a metallic semi-finished product, which contains of one or several alloys and has at least two zones with different nitrogen content.
Structural members made of different metallic materials are today produced in such a way that metallic semi-finished products which are produced according to different techniques and have different shapes, for example, bars, billets, blanks and are made of different alloys, are worked by molding processes, for example, forging, and are then fit together by joining processes, for examples, welding, soldering and the like. These structural members have different characteristics in individual zones, because the zones are formed corresponding to the production process of semi-finished products in every case with different chemical compounds. However, the structural members produced by joining processes have the disadvantage that they have at least one connective surface caused by the process, by which the two shaped semi-finished products are in each case bound with each other. However, in some modes of application these connective surfaces are the weakest points.